Kalinn Ari - "Frost" (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Barbarian/Sorcerer Dragon Disciple Level: 03/03/01 Experience: 24438 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Abyssal, Draconic Deity: Panthiest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 15 +2 (03 pts) (+2 Equipment) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 15 +2 (07 pts) INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) (+2 Racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (07 pts) (-2 Racial, +1 Lvl 4) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 68 = + CON (06) + FC (00) (Barbarian-3) (12) + CON (06) (Sorceress-3) + CON (02) (Dragon Disciple-1) AC: 23 = + DEX (03) + Armor (08) + Natural (02) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 20 = + Armor (08) + Natural (02) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +04 = (03) + Sorcerer (01) + Dragon Disciple (00) CMB: +06 = (04) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 19 = + BAB (04) + STR (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +08 = (03) + Src (01) + DD (01) + CON (02) + Misc (01¹) Reflex: +06 = (01) + Src (01) + DD (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (01¹) Will: +06 = (01) + Src (03) + DD (01) + WIS (00) + Misc (01¹) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resist: 5 Cold, 5 Electricity, 5 Fire Spell Resistance: 00 ¹Cloak of Resistance (+1) Raging Stat Block (Max -2) HP: 89 = + CON (15) + FC (00) (Barbarian-3) (12) + CON (15) (Sorceress-3) + CON (05) (Dragon Disciple-1) AC: 21 = + DEX (03) + Armor (08) + Ntrl (02) + Misc (-02) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (03) + Misc (-02) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (08) + Ntrl (02) + Misc (-02) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +04 = (03) + Sorcerer (01) + Dragon Disciple (00) CMB: +08 = (04) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 19 = + BAB (04) + STR (04) + DEX (03) + Misc (-02) Fortitude: +11 = (03) + Src (01) + DD (01) + CON (05) + Misc (01¹) Reflex: +06 = (01) + Src (01) + DD (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (01¹) Will: +08 = (03) + Src (03) + DD (01) + WIS (00) + Misc (01¹) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resist: 5 Cold, 5 Electricity, 5 Fire Spell Resistance: 00 ¹Cloak of Resistance (+1) Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Hafísbíta: Attack: +07 = (04) + STR (02) + Misc (01¹) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+3, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Masterwork Family Greatsword (Rage): Attack: +09/Damage: 2d6+06 (PA): Attack: +05/Damage: 2d6+09 (Rage+PA): Attack: +07/Damage: 2d6+12 Dagger: Attack: +06 = (04) + STR (02) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None (Rage): Attack: +07/Damage: 1d4+04 (PA): Attack: +04/Damage: 1d4+06 (Rage+PA): Attack: +06/Damage: 1d4+08 (T) Dagger: Attack: +07 = (04) + DEX (03) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range 10' (Rage): Attack: +07/Damage: 1d4+04 Claws (02): Attack: +06 = (04) + STR (02) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 5 Rounds/Day (Rage): Attack: +08/Damage: 1d4+04 (PA): Attack: +04/Damage: 1d4+06 (Rage+PA): Attack: +06/Damage: 1d4+08 ¹+1 Masterwork Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian (Skill Point x3) Fiendish Sight: Darkvision (60') Fiendish Resistance: Resist 5 (Cold, Electricity, Fire) (Cold Resist is Redundant with Class Ability) Skilled: +2 Bluff & Stealth Spell-Like Ability: Darkness 1/Day @ Character Level Languages: Common, Abyssal, Draconic Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Simple/Martial Weapons, Light/Medium Armor, Shields (Not Tower) Fast Movement: +10' (2 Squares) to Base Move Speed Rage: +4 STR, +6 CON, +2 Will Saves, -2 AC, Limited Skill Use (10 Rnds/Day) Rage Power: Spirit Totem - Lesser (Spirits Attack Adjacent Foes 1/Rnd, +6/1d4+2 Negative Energy) Guarded Life (Feat Bonus) (Lethal damage converted to NL, Auto-Stabilize) Uncanny Dodge: Retain DEX Bonus to AC even when Flat-Footed Trap Sense: +1 Reflex Saves/AC vs. Traps Sorceress (Silver Draconic) Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Cantrips: At-Will Spellcasting: Spontaneous/Arcane Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Bloodline Power: Cold Spells are +1 Damage/Die Claws (2 Attacks @ Full BAB, 1d4 Damage, 5 Rnds/Day) +1 Natural Armor Resist Cold (05) Dragon Disciple Armor/Weapons: None Blood of Dragons: Add DD & Sorcerer Levels to determine Bloodline Powers Thickening Hide: +1 Natural Armor Feats Eschew Materials ( Bonus): No inexpensive material components needed Quick Draw (Lvl 01): Draw weapon as a Free Action, Throw Missile Weapons @ Full Attack Rate Extra Rage Power (Lvl 03): Gain one extra Rage Power (Guarded Life) Raging Vitality (Lvl 05): Extra +2 CON when Raging Rage continues when Unconscious Power Attack (Lvl 07): -2 Attack/+4 Damage w/ Melee Attacks Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP for any armor worn Magical Knack (Magic ): Caster Level (Sorcerer) is +2 Spells Known 0 Level Level 01 * Acid Splash * Ear Piercing Scream * Disrupt Undead * Mage Armor (BL) * Jolt * Protection from Evil * Mending * Shield * Ray of Frost Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 15 = (12) + INT (00)/Level; FC (03) (Barbarian 03) 06 = (06) + INT (00)/Level (Sorceress 03) 02 = (02) + INT (00)/Level (Dragon Disciple 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 09 3 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 04 0 0 2 +2 (Tiefling) Climb 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 02 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 10 5 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 08 5 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 01 1 0 0 +0 Perception 09 6 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 3 -0 +2 (Tiefling) Survival 05 2 3 0 +0 Swim 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Rage Skills Acrobatics 09 3 3 3 -0 +0 Climb 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 10 5 3 2 +0 Perception 09 6 3 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Survival 05 2 3 0 +0 Swim 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit Cost of Living (Average) 100 gp Mithril Comfort Agile Breastplate (+02) 13400 gp 12½ lb Cloak of Resistance (+1) 1000 gp 01 lb Hafísbíta 11500 gp 08 lb Daggers (2) 04 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Hammock 01 sp 03 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 05 lb Trail Rations (2 Days) 01 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 35½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0- 66 67-133 134-200 Finances PP: 00000 GP: 00718 SP: 00009 CP: 00000 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Silver/Light Blue Eye Color: Ice Blue (Almost Clear) Skin Color: Snowy White Appearance: Very athletic. Pretty, but too strong featured for true beauty. Her eyes are unnervingly pale, almost colorless. Anyone within a couple of feet of her feels an occasional icy breeze blowing up their spine, giving them a temporary chill. Demeanor: Calm, composed. Competitive, but in a friendly way. Kalin's folk speak the Common tongue with a lilt, a lyrical quality that is evident in her speech. Rather than inducing a screaming, raving fit Kalinn's rages fill her with an almost exalted clarity . . . everything is filled with light to her eyes; to others, Kalinn in a rage appears to be in a state of divine rapture. Background Kalinn Ari's father is the chieftain of a barbarian clan living high in the Seithr Mountains. Her mother is the clan's wise woman. It is known that her father Draak is the descendant of the great silver dragon Mynhear, and that the blood of Gelugon the Ice Demon flows through the veins of her mother Koarthakke. Small wonder, then, that their daughter - their only child - was born strong, and that even before she reached her full growth she could out-hunt and out-fight every other warrior in the clan. Before the end of her life she was reckoned the greatest warrior in the long history of her clan. But that part of her story comes much later . . . Her tale begins with a wish, a desire to travel and learn of parts of E'n outside the icy peaks of her home. Though her father's fears urged him to forbid it, Koarthakke her mother threw the bones and divined that their daughter's life would be ended almost before it began were she to remain in the Seithr. For a darkness would come seeking her there in the mountains, and though it would follow her wherever she went if it caught her 'ere she were prepared to meet it she would be overcome. So Draak, with sadness in his heart, sent his only child into the wide world. Before she left, he gifted her Hafísbíta, 'Winterbite,' the greatsword passed to him by Mynhear through the ages and generations of his family. The young warrior made her way out of the mountains and to the north, traveling along the great river Ouhm before turning west and ending in Venza. By the time of her arrival in the City of Glass she has honed her skills and gained much confidence in her ability to make her way in the world. But now she is looking for something other than simple travel . . . Mini-Stat Block Stats [ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Kalinn_Ari_-_%22Frost%22_%28Mowgli%29"]Kalinn Ari/URL BCOLOR=SilverInitiative:/B/COLOR +3 COLOR=SilverBAC:/B/COLOR 23 (20 Flat-Footed, 13 Touch) COLOR=SilverBHP:/B/COLOR 68/68 COLOR=SilverBCMB:/B/COLOR +5 BCOLOR=SilverCMD:/B/COLOR 18 COLOR=SilverBFort:/B/COLOR +8 COLOR=SilverBReflex: /B/COLOR +6 COLOR=SilverBWill:/B/COLOR +6 URage Block/U BCOLOR=SilverInitiative:/B/COLOR +3 COLOR=SilverBAC:/B/COLOR 21 (18 Flat-Footed, 11 Touch) COLOR=SilverBHP:/B/COLOR 89/89 COLOR=SilverBCMB:/B/COLOR +7 BCOLOR=SilverCMD:/B/COLOR 18 COLOR=SilverBFort:/B/COLOR +11 COLOR=SilverBReflex: /B/COLOR +6 COLOR=SilverBWill:/B/COLOR +8 COLOR="Silver"BSenses:/B/COLOR DarkVision COLOR="Silver"BPerception:/B/COLOR +09, COLOR="Silver"BSense Motive:/B/COLOR +0 COLOR=SilverBCurrent Weapon in Hand:/B/COLOR None COLOR="Silver"BUSpells Available/U/B/COLOR (Cantrips: Unlimited, 1st Level: 5/5 per Day BCantrips:/B Acid Splash, Disrupt Undead, Jolt, Mending, Ray of Frost B1st Level:/B Ear Piercing Scream, Mage Armor, Protection from Evil, Shield /sblock Adventure Log One Night in Palazzo Dannato XP Received: 0772 Treasure Received: 0899 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: None Bloodcove Disguise Start: ( 17 Days x 7) 119 XP Level 2: 26 Mar 2011 -> ( 76 Days x 11) 836 XP Level 3: 10 Jun 2011 -> ( 83 Days x 15) 1245 XP Level 4: 31 Aug 2011 -> (166 Days x 22) 3652 XP (with 5 DMC) Level 5: 17 Sep 2011 -> (128 Days x 28) 3584 XP Level 6: 23 Jan 2012 -> (128 Days x 44) 5632 XP (with 2 DMC) Level 7: 31 Mar 2012 -> ( 18 Days x 61) 1098 XP Enc XP: 7500 XP 02 DMC: 21 Apr 2012 -> ( 60 Days x 61) 3660 XP ( 2 DMC) Total: 27326 XP Level 1: ( 17 Days x 6) 102 GP Level 2: 26 Mar 2011 -> ( 76 Days x 11) 836 GP Level 3: 10 Jun 2011 -> ( 83 Days x 17) 1411 GP Level 4: 31 Aug 2011 -> (166 Days x 25) 4150 GP (with 5 DMC) Level 5: 17 Sep 2011 -> (128 Days x 31) 3968 GP Level 6: 23 Jan 2012 -> (128 Days x 42) 5376 GP (with 2 DMC) Level 7: 31 Mar 2012 -> ( 18 Days x 53) 954 GP Enc GP: 9760 GP 02 DMC: 21 Apr 2012 -> ( 60 Days x 53) 3180 GP ( 2 DMC) Total: 29737 GP Items Purchased: -1250 GP - Chain Shirt (+1) -1000 GP - Cloak of Resistance (+1) -4075 GP - +1 Mithril Falchion Monies Spent: - 300 GP - "Upgrade" Hafísbíta to Masterwork (Heirloom Weapon Ruling) Items Used: - 50 GP - Potion of Cure Light Wounds NOTE: "Selling" the +1 Mithril Falchion to fold it into the awakening of Hafísbíta Level Ups Level 2: Class: Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Rage Power (Spirit Totem - Lesser), Uncanny Dodge HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +5 = +04 (Class) +05 (Old Total) +01 (FC Bonus) = 10 (New Total) Acrobatics, Intimidate (2), Knowledge (Arcana), Perception Level 3: Class: Barbarian BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Extra Rage Power (Guarded Life) Trait: Take "Magical Knack" in replacement of "Heirloom Weapon" (Spend 300 GP to make 'Hafísbíta' MW) Features: Rage Power (Guarded Life - From Feat), Trap Sense (+1) HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +5 = +04 (Class) +10 (Old Total) +01 (FC Bonus) = 15 (New Total) Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana)(2), Perception, Survival Level 4: Class: Sorcerer (Silver Draconic) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +3 Feat: None Features: Claws (5 Rnds/Day, 1d4 Damage), +1 Damage/Die (Cold Spells), Spell- Casting (Spontaneous), Eschew Materials HP: 04 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +15 (Old Total) = 15 (New Total) Knowledge (Arcana), Perception Level 5: (Spent 5 DMC) Class: Sorcerer (Silver Draconic) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Raging Vitality Features: Spell learned: Mending HP: 04 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +17 (Old Total) = 19 (New Total) Knowledge (Arcana), Perception Level 6: Class: Sorcerer (Silver Draconic) BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: None Features: +1 Natural Armor, Redundant 5 Cold Resistance Spell learned: Ear Piercing Scream, Mage Armor (BL) HP: 04 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +19 (Old Total) = 21 (New Total) Acrobatics, Intimidate Level 7: Class: Dragon Disciple BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: Power Attack Features: +1 Natural Armor Spell learned: None HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +21 (Old Total) = 23 (New Total) Intimidate, Perception Approvals *Approved (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) Level 01 *Approved (Dec 30, 2010) (GlassEye) Level 01 *Approved (Mar 30, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) Level 02 *Approved (Jul 14, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 03 *Approved (Sep 05, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 04 *Approved (Sep 18, 2011) (Satin Knights) Level 05 *Approved (Jan 27, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 06 Category:Approved Characters Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets